Don't Forget
by Darklighter2016
Summary: After Mitchie and Alex collide in the Waverly Sub Station while Mitchie is on tour, their relationship quickly shifts from platonic strangers to something more. Will their newfound relationship survive Mitchie's stardom? Or will Alex's fears drive the two apart? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Don't Forget

Ch. 1

**Author's Note: I figured I should include the regular disclamers: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock; they are the property of Disney. I'm simply borrowing their characters for a short amount of time. Also, this is my first story, so reviews are welcome as long as there are no flames. I hope people will enjoy this. With that said, here's chapter one of Don't Forget.**

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"Order up! One turkey sub for table four!" Dad called from the kitchen of our business, the Waverly Sub Station. I sat leaning against the cash register, looking completely bored.

"Alex," he hissed. "Take this to the customer."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the basket. I can't say I have ever been fond of working, but today seemed to be going slower than usual. I headed for the table Dad had said, wishing something, anything exciting would happen today.

As I headed for the customer, I caught Justin smirking at me from the corner of my eye and turned to stick my tongue out at him. Childish, I know, but hey, I'm Alex Russo, the master of being immature. Suddenly, I collided with something hard.

Justin came rushing over. "Alex! What's your problem?!"

I gaped at him incredulously. "What's _my_ problem?!" I repeated furiously. "What're you talking about?"

"Yes, your problem. You just ran over Mitchie Torres!" Justin said exasperatedly, gesturing towards the girl I had just hit.

I knelt and began to clean the remains of food off the floor. "Who's that?" I asked, unconcerned. I mean, if Justin knew her, she was probably really boring.

Justin gaped, reminding me of a goldfish. "The Camp Rock superstar? You know, she's on tour with Connect 3 this summer?"

"No, it's okay," Mitchie interrupted. She knelt down next to me, and I looked at her, I mean really looked at her, for the first time. She was…beautiful; there was no other word to describe her. She had straight brown hair, deep brown eyes, and I felt myself becoming captivated by her. I felt her fingers brush lightly against mine, and I shivered as an electric current ran through my body. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," she finished softly.

I looked into her deep mahogany eyes again as the girl – Mitchie – offered me a shy smile. I felt my own lips tugging upwards in response. I then noticed her outfit, and the bits of sandwich, mustard, and mayonaise clinging to it.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry," I blurted. Part of me was wondering what it was about this girl that made me want to apologize, which was not something I did regularly, but I ignored it as Mitchie and I stood.

"Lemme get you something to change into," I said, and without waiting for a reply, I pulled her up the stairs at the back of the shop and towards my bedroom. _Thank God she and I are around the same height,_ I thought.

Quickly, I pulled her into my bedroom and towards my closet. "Just pick anything," I said, gesturing towards the vast amounts of clothes occupying the small space.

"You don't have to do this," she said, blushing slightly.

I grinned at her, slightly astonished at how natural the gesture was around her. "I know," I replied easily. "But I want to."

She eventually settled on a plain white v-neck t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. I turned my back hastily, so she could change. Looking forward, I realized I was standing in front of the mirror, and saw her slip out of her shirt and expose her bare back, before I quickly averted my eyes. No matter what anyone else might say, I'm not that much of a pervert.

"Done," she said a few seconds later and I turned back to face her. I had to admit, Mitchie really rocked the plainer look.

"Hey," I said. "I'm really sorry for what happened down there, I didn't mean to erm…sandwich you."

"It's ok," she said quickly, and I could tell she didn't want to make a big deal out of it.

"Let me make it up to you," I pressed, recognizing what she wanted, but not wanting to let this be the last time I saw her. "How long are you in New York?"

"About a week," she said.

"Have you seen much of the city?" I asked her calmly, but inside I was surprised; a week was long for a tour schedule, especially in a big city, but it wasn't long enough for me.

"Not really," she said. "We've been in sound check and doing meet and greets, things like that."

I grinned. "Well then we'll have to do something about that. Tell you what; I'll be your tour guide." I mentally crossed my fingers, hoping she'd say yes.

Mitchie's face lit up in a stunning grin. "Okay," she said eagerly.

I felt my own lips break into a grin. Everything seemed just so natural with Mitchie; there was no possible way I have only known her for a matter of minutes. "Okay," I repeated. "When do you wanna start?"

"I thought you had to work," she said with a mischievous grin.

"It wouldn't be the first time I got off early," I said with a shrug. "In fact, I bet everyone downstairs is surprised I haven't skipped out yet." Mitchie looked a little surprised at the casual way I said this, but at least I'm honest. "Come on," I half-begged. "It'll be okay; it's Monday, and Mondays are always slow."

Slowly, Mitchie grinned again. "Okay," she said. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Forget

Ch. 2

**Author's Note: I still don't own WOWP or Camp Rock. If I did, these two would definitely be together. But I don't, so I'll have to settle for writing about them being together instead (cue evil laugh). Since I already had the second chapter done, I thought I'd go ahead and upload it. With no further ado, here's the second installment to Don't Forget. Enjoy guys.**

**Mitchie's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe my incredible good luck. When we had gotten to New York, I hadn't been planning to really tour the city, and now…well, now I had a new friend to show me around. Alex was…different. She didn't freak out at the fact that I was Mitchie Torres, a Camp Rock legend and was touring with Connect 3; to her I was just Mitchie, which was something I was finding less and less since I started living my dream. With her, I could simply be myself and not worry about how she would judge me. Which was weird, seeing how I've only known her an hour.

"So," Alex's voice interrupted my inner thoughts. "I thought we could hit all the hot spots; you know, Time Square, the Empire State Building, Central Park, the works." I must have looked a little surprised, so Alex grinned at me. "We don't have to do it all today," she said gently.

Her smile was so pure and carefree; it easily pushed any doubts out of my mind. "Whatever you want," I managed to say.

Alex shook a finger at me in mock anger. "Oh no, I can see this stuff whenever. Where do you want to go?"

"Well…" I trailed off, hesitant, but one look at Alex's imploring gaze was enough to make me crack. "I've always wanted to see the Metropolitan Museum of Art."

Alex's face lit up. "We're getting somewhere now," she said jokingly. I elbowed her playfully.

"Alex!" a voice called, and surprised, we both turned to see a girl with long light brown hair and wearing what appeared to be a dress covered in rubber ducks hurrying towards us.

"Harper, what are you doing here?" Alex asked, half-annoyed, half-laughing at what I assumed my face looked like as the girl stopped in front of us.

"Oh, that's easy," she replied. "Justin said that you probably skipped out of work again, so I came looking for you."

Alex laughed again, "Well –"she started, but Harper cut her off.

"Oh my goodness, Alex, is that _Mitchie Torres_?!" she gasped. "What did you do?" she added accusingly, turning back to Alex.

"Harper, shh!" Alex said, catching her by the arm and pulling her into an alleyway. "Yes," she whispered, "that is Mitchie Torres, and I didn't do anything, I'm just trying to give her a normal day out on the town."

"Oh," was all Harper said, and I strongly suspected that 'oh' was all she was capable of at the moment, for her eyes were wide and fixed on me.

"You won't say anything, will you?" Alex asked, waving her hand in front of Harper's face.

"Huh? Oh, no, of course not," she said hurriedly, noting the look on Alex's face.

"Okay then," Alex said cheerfully. "Can you make sure my parents don't miss me? I'm not sure how long I'm gonna be out, but I promised Mitchie I'd show her around."

"Sure Alex," Harper said in a voice that told me this wasn't the first time Alex had asked her to distract her parents. She turned to me, and stuck out her hand. "Well, it was nice meeting you."

I smiled politely, and shook her hand briefly. "Nice meeting you too," I started to say, but she had already hurried off.

As soon as she had disappeared, Alex burst into laughter. "That's Harper for you," she said, grinning all the while. "She's my best friend, and yeah, she's a little weird, but I wouldn't love her if she wasn't her."

We headed out of the alley, and Alex grabbed my hand. Her touch set my heart racing, and I hoped she didn't notice how my face was heating up. "Come on, Mitchie," she said. "Time for that good time I promised."

The day passed all too quickly for me, and at 4 o'clock I sighed. Alex looked back concernedly. "What?" she asked. "Did you not enjoy seeing New York?"

"No, it's not that," I explained. "It's just that I have a concert tonight, and I'm supposed to be heading back to the hotel to meet up with the boys before rehearsal."

Alex's face fell slightly, but she nodded. "Okay," she said. "What hotel are you staying at? I'll walk you there."

I was about to protest, but before I could open my mouth, she silenced me by pressing a finger to my lips. "I know I don't have to," she said with a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "But I want to."

"The Hilton New York," I said, a smile forming at how well Alex knew me in just a period of four hours.

Altogether too soon, we were standing in front of my room. "So," I said. "I had a great time today. Thank you."

Alex grinned. "Hey, anytime," she said, before the smile faded away and she stared at her feet. "I did too. I was wondering…if, well, if you'd like to do this again before you leave." She started speaking quickly. "I get that you probably don't want to, but you know…I just thought – "

"I'd love to," I said, when she paused to take a breath.

"Oh, good," she said, "Because, I know this is going to sound crazy, but I don't want this to be the last time I see you. I feel like I know you, somehow, and I just don't want to see you walk out of my life this soon."

I smiled. "I know what you mean," I admitted. "Maybe you could come by tomorrow, around noon?"

Alex flashed me a smile before saying, "It's a date."

Quickly, before my nerve could fail me, I leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Agreed; it's a date."

**AN 2: Reviews are welcome :) pretty please. No flames, but if anyone has constructive criticism I'm open to it. Thoughts and comments are also welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Forget

Ch. 3

**AN 1: So here's the third chapter already. In all honesty, this story was written a while ago and I just never posted it. Now I'm uploading the chapters as they were, but will still take any of the reviews in stride, so I can improve any future stories I post. This is a short story, so it will be more fast-paced than what I truly think an actual relationship will move; I wanted something that spoke a little more to an audience that liked a shorter story than a super-long one, and thought that this was a good story to start out with when I joined FanFiction. Anyways, now that that is all said, I should probably once again emphasize that I do not own neither WOWP or Camp Rock. And that also being said, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Alex P.O.V.**

_It's a date. _Again, Mitchie's words ran around in my head, and unconsciously, I touched my cheek where she had kissed it. The truth was, I couldn't help but look forward to tomorrow, so I could be with her – its amazing how quickly I've adapted to the fact that Mitchie was the center of my world now – and I couldn't wait.

"Alex," Justin's voice interrupted my thoughts. "You're supposed to be helping clean up," he reminded me, and just like that, I came back down to earth.

The bell hanging by the door tinkled pleasantly, and I paused in sliding out of the booth I had been occupying as a woman entered the sub station.

"Alex Russo?" she asked.

Justin moved to intercept her. "Look, ma'am, whatever it is she destroyed, we'll make sure she pays to have it fixed."

I shot him a dirty look. I had no idea who this woman was, but I did know that I had never seen her before. Why did Justin always have to jump to conclusions?

"Oh, no, she didn't break anything," the woman said, giving Justin a what-are-you-talking-about look. She held her hand out to me, and confused, I shook it briefly. "I'm Mitchie's mom," she explained once I had let go.

"Oh," I said, shocked that Mitchie's mom would bother trying to find me. "What's up?" I asked nervously. What if she had seen what had occurred in the hallway?

"Mitchie wanted me to deliver these to you, your family, and Harper if she wanted it," Mitchie's mom said, holding out six tickets to Mitchie and Connect 3's show tonight. She smiled, saying, "She wanted to give them to you herself, but they're still at rehearsal. So I came instead."

I gaped at her, astonished. "I-I, thanks, Mrs. Torres," I stuttered, for once at loss for words. Inside I was whooping with joy; I would get to see Mitchie tonight!

"Call me Connie," she said warmly, and I smiled.

"Okay," I said. "Thanks, Connie."

After a brief 'discussion' with my parents – which consisted of me arguing with them until they finally gave in and said we could go see the concert – we made it to Madison Square Garden, where Mitchie would be performing.

I was so excited, I was bouncing in anticipation. Harper glanced my way and smiled slyly. "So, Alex," she began. "You really like this girl, huh? I mean _like _like her."

My head snapped around to her. "Psh, Harper," I said, trying to blow her comment off, even though she had, for once, been dead on with her observation. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on, Alex," Harper gave me a knowing look. "Why else would you offer a random stranger – even if she is famous – a tour around New York? Besides, you act differently around her. You act like yourself, just a side of you that you rarely show."

Okay, I was busted. I couldn't help it; Mitchie was just so much different from anyone else I had ever liked, and not just because before today I thought I was into guys. When I saw her, I just wanted to take her into my arms and hold her. "Okay," I admitted. "You got me. I do like her. A lot."

Harper grinned at me conspiratorially. "So, what are you gonna do about that?"

"Ladies and gentlemen," an announcer's voice rang through the crowd, saving me from answering Harper's question. "Give it up for…Mitchie Torres!"

I spun back around to face the stage as Mitchie appeared, this time wearing a green v-neck under a black vest, black skinny jeans, and a wicked pair of boots. I felt my breath catch as she started to sing.

_My state of mind has finally_

_Got the best of me_

_I need you next to me_

_I'll try to find a way that I _

_Can get to you_

_Just wanna get to you_

_The world I see is perfect now_

_You're all around_

_With you I can breathe_

_Until you're mine, I have to find_

_A way to fill this hole inside_

_I can't survive without you here_

_By my side_

_Until you're mine, not gonna be_

_Even close to complete_

_I won't rest until you're mine_

_Mine…_

_Alone inside, I can only hear _

_Your voice_

_Ringing through the noise_

_Can't fight my mind, keeps on _

_Coming back to you_

_Always back to you_

_Wanting something out of reach_

_It's killing me, you're all I see, yeah_

_Until you're mine, I have to find_

_A way to fill this hole inside_

_I can't survive without you here by _

_My side_

_Until you're mine, not gonna be_

_Even close to complete_

_I won't rest until you're mine_

_Mine…_

_Just stop wondering_

_If we were meant to be_

_Forget about fate and just hold me_

_I'm ready to begin_

_The waiting has to end_

_Right now, today_

_I've got to find a way_

_Mine_

_Until you're _

_Mine_

_Until you're mine, I have to find_

_A way to fill this hole inside_

_I can't survive without you here by _

_My side_

_Until you're mine, not gonna be_

_Even close to complete_

_I won't rest until you're mine_

_Mine…_

_My state of mind has finally got the_

_Best of me_

_I need you next to me…_

The song ended, and I stared, amazed. Mitchie was….._amazing_. She sang with an incredible passion, and I found myself falling for her even more. The crowd erupted into cheers, and I found myself joining in more enthusiastically than anyone around me.

"Thank you, everybody, you've been amazing!" Mitchie called a while later. She ran off stage, and I stood quickly. "I'm going to get a drink," I announced to no one in particular.

Quickly and quietly, I made my way back stage, where I finally found Mitchie in her room. "Hey," I said, slipping into the room quickly. Up close, I saw she was sweaty, but the way her face was lit up was what really struck me. _Amazing, _I thought, not for the first time.

"Hey," she repeated, then grinned. "You came, I see," she commented lightly, wiping some sweat off her brow.

"You were amazing," I answered honestly.

"Oh, well, thank you," she said, blushing slightly.

"So," I said, becoming nervous once again. "We still on for tomorrow?"

She laughed, saying, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

**AN 2: I don't think it is actually that easy for someone to sneak backstage and into a dressing room (never having attempted it myself) but I figured...hey, it's Alex Russo we're talking about here haha. Really, I wanted them to have a little interaction in this chapter, and that's why it ended the way it did. I hope you guys enjoyed it and will be uploading the next chapter soon (though I will not make any promises as to when, since I don't like to make promises I end up not keeping). Anyways, review if you guys want. Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Don't Forget

Ch. 4

**AN 1: Well I felt so good about completing my ten-page essay that I thought I'd post another chapter. Thank you to the people who took the time to review, favorite, or follow this story so far. It really means a lot to me. This chapter is a little short, but I hope it is enjoyed nonetheless. Once again, I do not own anything except for the storyline. **

**Mitchie's P.O.V.**

"Mitchie?" a voice pulled me from sleep. I rolled over, blinking blearily to see Alex's face swimming above mine.

"Wha…?" I said intelligibly.

Alex grinned. "Your mom let me in," she explained, answering my unasked question. "She said it was about time you got up anyways." She poked my side gently. "You ready for another fun-filled day a la Alex?"

_That _woke me up. I sat up suddenly, not taking into account how Alex was leaning over me. My forehead hit hers with a loud _crack_. Alex looked up at me, amused, from her new position on the floor. "We seem to just keep running into each other," she said jokingly.

"I'm sorry," I said, helping her up.

She laughed. "That's okay, you just hit my face."

I smacked her arm playfully. She brushed off her black skinny jeans, and I noticed what she was wearing for the first time that morning. She was wearing a white tank top under a black blazer with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows and a pair of suspenders that, completed with her jeans, made her look amazing. I had to admit, Alex could really pull of the unkempt, punk-rocker look.

"Just let me clean up and get dressed," I said, grabbing a change of clothes and heading towards the shower. After a quick shower, I slipped into a pair of skinny jeans and tossed on a grey v-neck t-shirt.

"Ready?"Alex asked, and offered me her arm. I stifled a giggle at how sweet and gentlemanly she was acting. I took her arm, not caring if anyone saw, and we were off.

We ended up walking in Central Park, laughing and talking about nothing in particular.

"So," I said. "What's the craziest thing you've ever done?"

Alex paused, thinking. "Hmm…well, I couldn't tell you," she winked conspiratorially. "I've done a lot of 'crazy' things."

I laughed. "You're not fair."

She slipped her warm hand in mine, and I felt that now-familiar fuzzy feeling at her touch. "Come on, you know you love me anyways," she said easily, pulling me towards a bench.

"I do?" I asked, jokingly. She mock-glared at me and I laughed.

Suddenly, Alex turned to me, her face serious. "Mitchie?" she asked nervously.

"Hmm?" I found myself staring into her smoldering brown eyes, captivated by the depth and emotions playing in them.

She ran a hand through her hair, which I took as a rare display of anxiety. "I know this is probably gonna sound really, really weird, but…" she trailed off, took a deep breath, then started again. "I just…I feel like…I know you. You know? Like I've known you all my life instead of just two days."

My eyes widened. "I know," I agreed. "Everything is just so natural around you. I don't have to pretend, or hide who I really am when I'm with you."

She offered me a half-smile. "That's…great. That makes me feel better about asking what I'm about to," she paused again, then turned to face me, unconsciously reaching for my hand as she did so. "Will….will you be my girlfriend, Mitchie?"

My surprise must have shown on my face, because she let go of my hand quickly. "I mean, I understand if you don't, but I –"

I cut her off by pressing a finger to her lips. "Yes," I said simply. "I'd love to be your girlfriend, Alex."

She smiled, a dazzling smile that made my heart melt, and brushed a few stray hairs out of my face before leaning in and capturing my lips in a short but meaningful first kiss.

"That was…wow," I said when the kiss had ended. She grinned, looking just as dazed as I felt. This was turning out to be the best week of my life, I reflected, before she kissed me again.

"So," a voice said as I entered the hotel. I turned to see Shane, the boy I thought I loved, once upon a time, walking towards me. "Who's the lucky person?" he asked easily. No, we weren't dating anymore; we both realized we were better as friends rather than as a couple.

"What are you talking about?" I returned.

"Come on, Mitchie, I know you well enough to recognize that love struck look on your face." He grinned. We began to walk down the hall towards my room. "Is it that girl you were with today? Alex, isn't that her name?"

"Yes," I admitted, wondering how he had guessed as well as how he would react.

"That's good," he said, causing me to whip my head around to look at him in surprise. He let out a light laugh. "What? If she makes you happy, then that's all that's important." He stopped and grabbed my arm, looking at my face intently. "Just be careful, okay? She looked like a heartbreaker to me."

**AN 2: And Shane makes an official appearance. I really liked how much her changed over the course of the Camp Rock storyline, and wanted him to be Mitchie's rock in the craziness that has started to become her life once she started touring. So in this story he is pretty sweet. Sorry if that is a little weird, but it fits for what I had in mind. Anyways, reviews make me happy...so you should click that button :D. Thanks to anyone who's continued to read this.**


	5. Chapter 5

Don't Forget

Ch. 5

**AN 1: Here's the fifth chapter already. Now, I know this story is getting updated pretty quickly, but I feel like I should put it out there that it probably won't always be this quick. On another note...I still don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock, although I wish I did. I can only claim the storyline. Thank you to the people who have continued to express interest in the story, it really does mean a lot. Now without any further ado, here's chapter five of Don't Forget.**

**Alex's P.O.V.**

The rest of the week passed in a blur for me. I spent all my spare time with Mitchie, and for the first time since I lost Mason, I was truly, one-hundred percent happy. Actually, I don't think I was this happy when I was with Mason. But I couldn't help but feel uneasy; for our week was almost over. Soon, Mitchie would be gone, back on tour, and I would be left behind.

That wasn't the only concern on my mind, although Harper was the only one I confided in.

"_Geez, Harper, I mean, Mitchie's just so…" I struggled to find the right words. "She's so…pure, and good. I don't deserve her," I said as we sat on my bed one night._

_I heard her sigh on the other end of the bed. "Alex, even though you're a huge, and I mean huge, troublemaker, you're the best person I know. Mitchie's lucky to have someone as amazing as you."_

"_Harper, you don't understand. Mitchie's career is everything to her. What if someone finds out about us? I highly doubt she'd be as successful if word got out that she was dating a girl."_

"_Alex, you're worrying about nothing," she said, yawning loudly._

"_I hope so," I said, not at all convinced. _

"Earth to Alex," the voice of my wonderful girlfriend broke me out of my thoughts. She smiled, giving me a quick peck on the lips. Our families knew of our 'secret romance', as Justin called it, but with the fears that had been turning in my mind, I returned her kiss a little less enthusiastically than before. "You ready for our date tonight?"

I attempted a smile. "Yeah, sure."

After dinner, we wandered aimlessly around town, just enjoying ourselves. Well, I was trying to anyways. Deep down, I knew what I would have to do. I'd have to break up with her. Tonight. No way was I letting myself get in the way of Mitchie's career.

Almost as if the weather was in tune with my mood, rain started to fall, splattering on the pavement and us.

We ran for the nearest shelter, which ended up being a storefront awning. "So," Mitchie said.

"So," I repeated, staring at her face, trying to memorize the way she looked; her deep mahogany eyes, her beautiful chestnut hair, every little detail.

"I'm supposed to be leaving tomorrow," she said sadly. "But I was thinking, maybe I'll stay here, with you." She reached out to cup my cheek in her hand.

I wanted nothing more than to say yes in that moment, but I forced myself to swallow the word. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that," I said instead. "Listen, Mitchie, I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean?" She said it as a question; although I'm sure she knew what I meant.

"Us," I said, with painful clarity. "I can't be with you anymore. We can't be together anymore." I gently reached up and removed her hand from my cheek, wishing I didn't have to do this. It was tearing me apart to see the broken look forming on her face. I attempted a smile. "Soon, you'll be gone. In some other big city, meeting other people, doing what you love. You'll move on, and forget about me; forget about us."

She shook her head frantically. "No," she whispered, tears starting to slide down her face. "Don't do this. Please. I love you."

Her words hit me, and I felt my heart break knowing that no matter what I had said, or will say before the night was over, I would always love her too. I wanted to tell her, but instead I forced a smile. "You're young, Mitchie. We're young. You'll move on. But I can't do this anymore. This is it, we're over." I reached my hand out, wanting to touch her angelic face once more; to wipe away the tears staining her face, then thought twice about the action, and drew my hand back.

"Goodbye," I whispered, before turning and walking away into the pouring rain. I thought I had done the right thing; so why did I feel so empty? Let me tell you, acting the hero isn't what it's cracked up to be. It hurts.

"Oh my baby," my mother said as I walked into the living room, looking – and feeling – like a drowned cat. "What's wrong?"

My usual I-don't-care attitude faded and I threw myself into my mom's arms. "Mom," I whispered brokenly. "I think I did something bad."

"What could be that bad, mija?" she asked, gently stroking my wet hair.

"I broke up with Mitchie, Mom. I broke her heart." My fingers tightened their grip on my mother's shirt as I broke down crying. "I love her," I whispered. _I love her._

**AN 2: I feel like this was slightly predictable, but I can promise things will get better to those who might be hating me. Anyways, please review, all that lovely stuff. If you do I'll put up another chapter tonight :) please and thank you**

**AN 3: Oh, I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter. Everything will fall into place soon enough though.**


	6. Chapter 6

Don't Forget

Ch. 6

**AN 1: Sooo...here's chapter six :D. I'm really loving the feedback this story is getting. I'm going to apologize in advance for the extreme shortness of this chapter, but I hope that it is enjoyed anyways. And just as a heads up, since this is a short story, it is almost over...but there are other stories coming up! And as usual, I do not own anything but the clothes on my back and the storyline.**

**Nightingale11: Thanks for the review. I'm happy to know it wasn't as predictable as I thought it would be. I totally agree with you, Alex should have heard her out. But she's trying to be all noble and do the right thing (instead of being the troublemaker we all know she is at heart). Don't worry though, all will be resolved!**

**Mitchie's P.O.V.**

"_I can't do this anymore. This is it, we're over." _Alex's words rang in my mind. I couldn't move, think, or breathe. I just stood, frozen, as the girl of my dreams walked out of my life. A few minutes later, or maybe it was a few hours later, I managed to finally move.

Numbly, I walked back to the hotel. I just made it into the lobby when Shane appeared. "Hey," he said, hurrying over to me. "Hey, what's the matter?" He looked at me concernedly, and gently wiped away the tears staining my face.

I sniffled, and wordlessly, Shane drew me into his arms. "Come on," he said gently, guiding me down the hall and into his room. He sat me on the bed and brushed the hair falling in my face away. "Mitchie," he said. "Look at me."

I looked at him, feeling tears welling up in my eyes again. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Just take your time," he whispered. "Whenever you want to talk, I'll be here."

We sat in silence for a good part of an hour, not saying anything. This was one of the reasons I loved Shane; he didn't push me. Finally, I took a shuddering breath and spoke. "Alex-" I sniffled again. "Alex broke up with me."

"Oh," Shane said.

"I love her," I whispered, as if that would bring her back.

"I know," he whispered back, gently stroking my hair.

We sat together in silence for I don't know how long before I broke the silence. "Shane?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there any way we can leave now?" I didn't want to be here; every moment I spent here in New York without Alex was breaking my heart even more than it already was.

"I don't know," he replied, standing up. "I'll check though." He made it to the door before turning back to me. "You want anything? Food? Drink?"

"The only thing I want," I whispered, "is Alex."

Shane left after that, and I pulled my phone out. My fingers grazed now-familiar numbers, and I hit the call button. Maybe it was crazy to call up your ex and try to work it out, but I didn't care. I didn't want to let her go.

"Hey, you've reached Alex's phone," Harper's voice said, telling me I had reached Alex's voicemail. This cut another wound into my heart. The rational part of my brain knew there was nothing going on between the two of them, but to hear another girl's voice on her phone on the night she broke my heart was overriding that notion.

"Alex can't come to the phone right now, probably because she's got some devious plan in motion," Harper's voice continued.

"Wha-? Harper! Give me my phone!" Alex's voice cried, indignant.

"Anyways, you know what to do, bye!" Her voicemail ended, and in a fit of anger, I tossed my phone across the room.

Heartbroken, I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and began to write.

_Did you forget_

_That I was even alive_

_Did you forget_

_Everything we ever had_

_Did you forget_

_Did you forget_

_About us_

**AN 2: There it is...what will these two lovely ladies do without each other now? Do you think Mitchie should be trying to work it out with Alex at all? All will be revealed shortly! Pretty please drop me a line if you guys liked it, or have any thoughts/comments/concerns of any kind!**


	7. Chapter 7

Don't Forget

Ch. 7

**AN 1: Here's chapter seven already! Maybe I shouldn't be updating this story so quickly, since the quick updates will more than likely not last after this story is finished, but I'm pretty excited about the feedback on this one, so I find it pretty hard to stop myself. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. It really means a lot to me. Remember, I own nothing.**

**Nightingale11: Haha the title really does say it all. And I decided that Mitchie would try to get back with Alex because it just seems in character for her. She's a very giving girl who cares a lot about other people, even if they really hurt her. Like how she was able to forgive and even be nice to Tess after all the crap that girl put her through at camp was kind of beyond me! Thank you for the wonderful comments.  
**

**MileyJakes: Your review totally made me smile! Thank you for the ideas...I have a pretty good idea of where this story is going, but your comments really made me think. If they don't end up in this story then I will definitely create another story with those thoughts in mind!**

**Demenaforever13: Thank you for the love on the chapters. It does mean a lot.**

**Now without any further delay, here's chapter seven of Don't Forget.**

**-One Month Later-**

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I sat up on the high and windy edge of our terrace, back propped against the wall and one foot dangling over the side. Not for the first time, my thoughts turned to Mitchie; how she was doing, if she still remembered me, if she would _want _to remember me.

"You know," Justin's voice broke my train of thought. "If you sit like that, you could fall off the edge."

I turned my head, and not bothering to fake a smile, said, "I know." Truth be told, I didn't care. I didn't care about anything these days; not since I walked out of Mitchie's life. Why bother? The more I cared, the more I seemed to lose.

Justin came up to stand next to me. "Justin?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"How do you know? If you do something good, I mean." I turned to face him, asking the question that has floated to the top of my mind constantly since that night.

"Well," he said. "You get this warm feeling inside. In here," he patted his chest where his heart was.

I looked back out across the New York City skyline. "I thought I knew," I said a while later. "I thought I knew what it meant to love," I clarified, seeing Justin's what-are-you-talking-about look. "I thought it meant always wanting to be with that person, no matter what. I thought I loved Mason…maybe I did, but not the way I love Mitchie. I never wanted to be without her; I'd do anything to be with her," I looked at Justin, wondering if this was how he felt about Juliet. "Even after all this time, I can still feel her next to me, hear her laugh, see her out of the corner of my eye. But when I turn around, I'm alone."

"Alex," he said slowly, "you broke up with her a month ago. Ever since then you haven't been the same; you actually do your chores, _and _your schoolwork. You're a straight-A student. You don't argue with Mom and Dad, you don't pull pranks, and heaven forbid you _look _at another person romantically…don't you think that maybe it's time you moved on?"

I decided right then and there that there was no way Justin understood. "I only broke up with her because for once, I wanted to do the 'right' thing. I didn't want her career to end because of me. Mitchie made me want to be a better person," I explained. "'If you love someone, let them go,'" I quoted.

Justin gave me a half-smile and patted my back sympathetically. "Whatever happens," he said seriously, "I know you'll do the right thing." He turned and headed back inside, leaving me alone once again.

My phone beeped, telling me I had an incoming call. Sighing softly, and hoping it wasn't Harper checking on me from her grandmother's house again, I pulled out my phone. The screen read, "Mitchie", and I remembered, as if from a different life, Mitchie saying, "_I don't call people unless it's really important."_ A thousand questions raced through my mind: where was she, was she okay, what was she doing? A little too eagerly, I unlocked my phone and accepted the call.

A male voice, decidedly not Mitchie's, rang through the other end of the receiver. "Hey, it's Shane. I know your phone said Mitchie, but I didn't have your number and I needed to talk to you."

"Shane? As in Shane Gray?" I asked. What could an international pop star want to do with me? "What do you want?" I asked, slightly less enthusiastic now that I realized it wasn't actually Mitchie.

"I know about you and Mitchie's relationship," he replied back. _Great,_ I thought, j_ust what I needed._

"So what?" I asked, harsher than I had intended.

Not two seconds later, he replied, "I don't know why you broke up with her, but I wanted you to know she's a mess. I haven't seen her smile once since we left New York. I told her she needed to be careful around you. You messed her over pretty good."

Hearing this, and remembering how torn Mitchie's face looked the last time I saw her, I snapped. "You have no idea what you're talking about. I love her; I always will. I just didn't want to mess up her career."

"Okay, that's what I thought. I saw how you looked at her." He replied.

"Then what was the point of what you just said?" I asked grumpily. Talk about a one-eighty on the guilt trip. _Stupid pop star, _I thought bitterly.

"I wanted to make sure you really cared," he responded simply.

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from saying something I would probably regret. "So cut to the chase, Shane. What do you want?"

"I'm worried about her. She's super depressed, and I think she might resort to something…drastic. Mitchie has had a problem with depression in the past." He said quietly. My breathing grew shallow as I heard this. I heard Shane talking again, and had to force my ears to stop ringing so I could pay attention to what he was saying. "Can you come down and talk to her? I think that getting some closure would really help. We're playing in University Park, Pennsylvania, at the Bryce Jordan Center in a day. I'll pay for airfare if you come talk to her."

I made the decision in less than a second. "Yeah," I said quickly. "How are you going to be able to take care of airfare though?" I added quizzically.

He scoffed lightly, causing me to roll my eyes despite the fact that he couldn't see me do so. "You forget who I am," he said with a laugh. "I'm Shane Gray. I purchase the ticket for you, you show up at the airport to pick it up, you get on the plane. Simple."

"Okay, superstar," I said sarcastically. "No need to insult my intelligence, I'll be there. Just text me the details of the flight."

"Good," he muttered. "I'll do that. Gotta go."

"Wait, Shane," I called, preventing him from hanging up. "I never really got what she saw in you," I admitted, exhaling noisily. "But now I do. You're a good friend. You took care of her when I didn't." As painful as it was to admit, I felt he had the right to know this.

"I did," he said simply. "But I'm no you. You're the only one who can make this right, Alex. If you fix what you've broken, then you and I will never have a problem again. I just want her to smile again." Before I could respond, I heard the dial tone, signalling our little chat was over.

I let out a small sigh before I slid off the balcony and dragged my hands through my hair. _Move it, Russo, _I thought to myself before I headed inside to pack an overnight bag. I scribbled a note for Justin and my parents to find when I didn't emerge from my room the next day, and quickly climbed down the fire escape located outside my window. It was time to actually make things right and go get my girl back.

**AN 2: Well there it is...will Alex make it in time? Or will Mitchie end up doing something she regrets? And give it up for Shane, everybody! That summer at Camp Rock really changed him! Isn't he the greatest friend ever? Review please! Comments/thoughts/whatnot make for a happy Darklighter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Don't Forget

Ch. 8

**AN 1: Well one more chapter to go after this...but, I am working on some new multi-chapter stories, so hopefully those will be uploaded soon. I don't own Demi Lovato's 'Don't Forget', or any of the characters in this story, sadly. But, I do own the story, so there's something. Thank you guys who have read/reviewed and whatnot. And I'm sorry in advance for the shortness; this chapter was a little more of a filler than anything else now that I think about it.**

**ShowerofCunts: Umm, I've actually never thought about it haha. I suppose if it wasn't for the two endings, then it could. However, they were intended to be two different stories. Thanks for the love by the way, I appreciate it.**

**Nightingale11: There are so many stories where Shane just makes me want to punch him in the face. Maybe that's why I'm depicting him as a good guy here. I kind of know the author...so I'm pretty sure Alex will make it in time ;) but we'll see.**

**Mitchie's P.O.V.**

Another day, another town. Nothing new, nothing exciting. I was living my dream, for sure, but at what cost? I lost the one person I truly loved along the way. My fingers twitched and I glanced longingly across the room at my purse, where my trusted razor lay. _You shouldn't, _a voice in my mind whispered. _You know what will happen if yo__u go back down that road._ I stood and strode towards the large bag quickly. _Just one or two good cuts,_ I told myself as I seized the purse and began searching for the razor.

"Hey, superstar," Shane said, poking his head into my room, causing me to drop my purse quickly and unknowingly preventing me from acting on the nearly overwhelming temptation to cut until my pain disappeared. "You ready for tonight's performance?"

I tried, and failed miserably, to form a smile. "Yeah, of course." I hated making him worry, but I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

He flashed me an encouraging smile. "Okay, well you're on in five." He disappeared down the hall, and after he left, I let my head drop into my hands. _You're okay, _I told myself as firmly as I could, before standing and heading to the elevator I would be using shortly to make my stage entrance.

"Okay, guys, you've been a wonderful audience," I shouted later that night. "This is gonna be my last song tonight, but I just wanna say, I love you guys. You've made tonight special." I took a deep breath and picked up my guitar. "This is a song I wrote while on tour, and it's the first time I'm playing it during a concert, so bear with me." The audience laughed, and I slowly began strumming.

_Did you forget_

_That I was even alive_

_Did you forget_

_Everything we ever had_

_Did you forget_

_Did you forget_

_About me_

_Did you regret_

_Ever standing by my side_

_Did you forget_

_What we were feeling inside_

_Now I'm left to forget_

_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_So now I guess_

_This is where we have to stand_

_Did you regret_

_Ever holding my hand_

_Never again_

_Please don't forget_

_Don't forget_

_We had it all_

_We were just about to fall_

_Even more in love_

_Than we were before_

_I won't forget_

_I won't forget_

_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

The rock part of the song kicked in, and I knew I was crying in front of thousands of people, but at the moment, I didn't care. My thoughts about Alex walking away were all expressed in this song, and I threw myself deeper into the performance.

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_At all_

The song slowed back down, but my tears continued to flow.

_And at last_

_All the pictures have been burned_

_And all the past_

_Is just a lesson that we've learned_

_I won't forget_

_I won't forget us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_But you won't sing along_

_You've forgotten_

_About us_

I wiped my tears quickly, and once again attempted a smile. "Good night everybody, you've been amazing! Thank you so much."

I had just made it to my dressing room when I heard a timid voice behind me. A voice I'd thought I would never hear again.

"Mitchie?"

**AN 2: Cliffhanger? Sure, why not. I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter, and I'm not sure I'm 100% happy with it, but there you go. Look at Shane, unknowingly saving Mitchie from doing something she'd probably regret. What a guy. Anyways, review por favor :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Don't Forget

Ch. 9

**AN 1: And the final chapter of Don't Forget is here! I hope I'm not too hated because of the cliffhanger of the last chapter, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I went in and edited a lot of it, so I really hope it is appreciated. Thank you a million times to the people who followed/reviewed this story. It means a lot. And for anyone who commented on how they loved it...you guys are awesome. Thank you so much. And this is the spot where I once again say that I do not own anything - because I don't. However, I do own the storyline. Without any further delay, here's the last chapter of Don't Forget. Enjoy guys!  
**

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I arrived in Philadelphia around eight at night, only a few blocks away from my destination. Burying my hands in my jacket pockets, I made my way over to the concert. My heart was already pounding violently in my chest. What would I say? Would she even want to talk to me? I felt my hands trembling in my pockets and clenched them tightly, willing the shaking to stop.

After a short walk, I found myself outside of the Bryce Jordan Center. _Come on, Russo, _I thought, willing my legs to carry me towards the door. After moving towards the back of the building, I came up and knocked on a door that I hoped led backstage. Shane's face greeted mine after the second knock. "Thank God," he muttered, passing a hand over his face tiredly. "I realized I didn't give you any way to let me know you were here or anything after we hung up, but Mitchie made me give her phone back. I've been wandering around checking the backstage entrances for an hour now." He pulled me inside hurriedly. "Okay," he said once I was inside. "Mitchie's room is the second door on the left, and she just started, so it'll be a while."

My face must have shown the mixture of relief and disappointment I felt, because Shane let out a laugh. "Don't worry," he assured me. "You can watch her perform from the TV in her room." How he guessed that this is what I was wanting was beyond me, but I was grateful for his reassurances nonetheless.

He led me to her room, turning to leave after he had shown me in. "Um, Alex?"

"Yeah?" I asked, tearing my eyes away from the room and turning back to face him.

"Thanks. For doing this, I mean. It means a lot to me," Shane said sincerely. A wave of understanding washed through me as he said this; he cared about Mitchie too. Not in the same way that I did, but he cared nonetheless. Unable to really express my thoughts, I simply smiled slightly as he closed the door and left me standing alone in the brightly lit dressing room.

I settled on the couch, eyes trained on the TV. "Now if I could just figure out what I'm going to say," I said aloud, then groaned. I really needed to get my act together. What was I supposed to say? "Hey, Mitchie, I know I dumped you, but that's all in the past now. Please take me back?" I bit my lip. Even in my head that sounded beyond lame.

"I wrote this song while on tour, and it's the first time I'm playing it at a concert, so bear with me." Mitchie said, and I couldn't help but smile at the sheepish look on her face. Slowly, she started strumming.

_Did you forget_

_That I was even alive_

_Did you forget_

_Everything we ever had_

_Did you forget_

_Did you forget_

_About me_

_Did you regret_

_Ever standing by my side_

_Did you forget_

_What we were feeling inside_

_Now I'm left to forget_

_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_So now I guess_

_This is where we have to stand_

_Did you regret_

_Ever holding my hand_

_Never again_

_Please don't forget_

_Don't forget_

_We had it all_

_We were just about to fall_

_Even more in love_

_Than we were before_

_I won't forget_

_I won't forget_

_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

Suddenly, the slow pace of the song altered, and a rock anthem started up. I found my heart breaking a little bit more as I watched the tears making their way down Mitchie's face. I knew the girl I was seeing perform better than I knew myself, despite having only really known her for a week. She had written this song after I walked away from her, possibly that same night.

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_At all_

The song slowed back down, and I felt tears making their way down my face as well. How I could have been so incredibly stupid was beyond me. It was obvious now that we were both miserable without each other.

_And at last_

_All the pictures have been burned_

_And all the past_

_Is just a lesson that we've learned_

_I won't forget_

_I won't forget us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_But you won't sing along_

_You've forgotten_

_About us_

"Good night everybody, you've been amazing! Thank you so much," Mitchie called, making her way backstage. _Crap, _I thought, ducking into her closet. _Fingers crossed she doesn't look in here,_ I thought, hastily burying myself among all the clothes.

I heard the door open, then close, and then, nothing but silence. Cautiously, I peeked out of her closet and found her back to me. I swallowed nervously. "Mitchie?" I called, my voice shaking slightly as I stepped out from behind a coat. She gasped, from what I could tell, shocked, and spun around.

"Alex?" she said disbelievingly. I nodded, throat too tight to speak. Now that I saw her up close, I noticed the dark, bruise-like shadows under her eyes, and I feel another wave of guilt and remorse well up inside me. _I caused this, _I realized. Vaguely, I wondered if I looked much better, although I somehow doubted I did.

I took a step towards her, reaching out for her hand out of habit. She tensed, and looked like she was about to hit me. "If you're going to hit me," I said calmly, although my insides felt like they were doing the world's wildest conga, both from the nerves and pleasure of seeing her again. "I won't stop you. I know I deserve it."

Her eyes filled with tears again, and I almost wished she _had _hit me. "Hey," I guided her to the couch and gently sat her down. She didn't flinch away from my touch as I did so, which gave me a small measure of hope.

"Why?" she asked in a broken voice. "Why did you leave me?"

The little bit of my heart that wasn't already shattered was crushed by her voice. "Mitchie," I whispered. "I'm an excellent liar; I had to be, otherwise you never would have believed me." Her head jerked up at that, and I hurriedly went on, mentally kicking myself for how that sentence had sounded. "When I first met you, I felt an instant connection with you. Why else would I offer to show you around? I wasn't lying when I said you made me the happiest I've ever been. I mean, I never really bother with people. It takes a lot for me to really open up to someone new. It was never that way with you. But I did lie," I put a finger under her chin and tilted her face towards me, "when I said I couldn't be with you anymore. That was the hardest thing I've ever done."

"But, why, if-" she asked, her deep mahogany eyes searching mine.

I cut her off gently. "Mitchie," I sighed. "I'm a selfish person by nature. What I see, I typically get. But you, you make me want to be different. Be good, if that's possible for me. I thought I was protecting you when I walked away. I thought I was protecting your career. I wanted what's best for you. I always will."

She sniffed, and I took the opportunity to brush the pad of my thumb across her cheek, tenderly wiping away the tears there. "But now I see that all I did was hurt you. Shane called me, told me how depressed you were, and knocked some sense into me." I moved off the couch so that I was kneeling in front of her and gripped her hands tightly. "Tell me you didn't do anything bad," I pleaded, desperately hoping that I hadn't shattered the wonderful girl in front of me beyond repair.

She looked away, but not before I caught the flash of pain on her face. "I wanted to," she confessed softly. "There were so many times I almost slipped back into bad habits, but I couldn't do it. Shane was acting like a very overprotective guard dog for most of the past month." Her lips twitched into a self-deprecating smile.

I sighed in relief and allowed myself a small smile at her words. "He's a pretty good guy, you know," I stated.

She nodded. "He's like the big brother I never had," she admitted softly.

I found myself trailing my fingers gently over her arms as she spoke, causing her eyelids to flutter shut. "Mitchie, I know I let you down, but if you give me another chance I'll do everything I can possibly do to make this – make us – right again." She opened her eyes and I could see the doubt flickering through them. I smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "I could never forget about us, even if I wanted to. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

She shook her head, causing my smile to fade. "I tried to call you. You never answered."

"I didn't," I agreed. "I couldn't; I wasn't strong enough to pretend I was doing fine when really I was a wreck. I could lie to my family, but not to you." _Time to leave everything on the table, _I decided, and took a deep breath, before speaking the words I had been dying to say to her since the first day I met her. "I love you."

She must have finally seen the open honesty in my gaze, because she replied, "I love you, too."

I kissed the back of her hand, and looked into her amazingly warm brown eyes. "So, Mitchie Torres, would you be my girlfriend?"

She kissed me, soft and deep. "Yes," she whispered once the kiss was over. I smiled widely.

"Good," I said, and stood to spin in a circle giddily. "She took me back," I crowed, my arms outstretched beside me, causing her to burst into giggles. I pulled her off of the couch and into my arms before kissing her again, gently. "I really wasn't going to take no for an answer anyways," I admitted after it was over.

She laughed and looked at me with bright, hopeful eyes. "So, you didn't forget?"

"Never." I said, looping my arms around her neck. "I love you too much to be able to do that."

Her answering grin caused my heart to melt. "I don't want you to forget," she mumbled as she buried her face in my neck.

"I won't forget about us," I murmured back, repeating her song back to her before I closed my eyes. Whatever else happened, we would face it together. We had found our way back to each other, and I knew I couldn't let the girl in my arms go again. All was right in the world.

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_I won't forget about us_

**AN 2: Well there it is. That's the end for this story. I hope you guys liked it, and am in the process of working on a new multi-chapter story, so be on the lookout for that. Once again, a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed/commented on this story. I hope it was enjoyed. Pretty please review/comment, and I will be back with a new story as soon as possible.  
**


End file.
